Scarlet Eyes
by The Name I Loved
Summary: A continue to Hunter X Hunter Manga Chapter 310. It pissed me off where it was left off, so I decided to continue it myself.  I only own my OCs and they won't pair up with your beloved character but there will be fights, romance, friendship as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter X Hunter**

_Chapter 1_

'This is a bad way to start our mission doesn't it?' said Senritsu in overcrowded train as Kurapica and she are making their way to their compartment.

'Yes, it looks like we have to share a compartment with someone else. If we get into fight, we will drag them in.' said Kurapica sadly.

Both of them had a new master after the Nostrade Family had fallen, and now they are on a mission to retrieve an important ring that had been stolen from the family by the others. It was a family treasure, the type that was passed from the head of the family from the present to the next one.

The girl is sitting elegantly in the train compartment looking outside the window sadly. She has a white long hair touching her waist and long fringe that can be tug into her ear. She wore a black eye patch on her left eye that is half covered by her fringe, the other eye that can be seen that it was a light shade of violet. She's also wearing a black cap-t with a short skirt that is held by a white belt and a long black sock with a black high-heel boots.

'Sorry, we will be your roommate for the trip.' Senritsu said politely as she opens the door to their compartment after knocking the door and saw that such a scary-looking person is in there.

'There's no need to apologize, let's get along for this trip, k? I'm Sennna or you can call me Nel, that's my nickname.' Senna said friendly.

'I'll call you Senna then, I'm Senritsu and he's Kurapica, nice to meet you.' Senritsu said after she hear Senna's heartbeat and feel that she is a warm and nice person, nodding to Kurapica to indicate that she is not an enemy.

Kurapica just nodded at her.

Both of them sat down opposite of Senna, Senritsu take out her flute and started cleaning it while Senna continue to stared outside the window, looking blank as though she can see things other than the rain outside. Kurapica is reading a book but he is really taking note of Senna, he is getting suspicious of Senna because of her outer appearance and her friendliness. However, the things that really bug him is that he can't decide whether she is or not a nen user. He can feel that there's something about her but it is as though something or someone is blinding his senses.

'Senritsu, Senritsu, can you hear me? Are you sure that she…I don't know how to say it but I can feel that something about her is wrong.' Kurapica whispered to Senritsu.

Senritsu smiled and said in Kurapica ear 'Even she's a nen user; if she's not giving us a problem then it won't be a problem.'

Kurapica wanted to protest but deicide not to, but to stay calm and see how things unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunter X Hunter**

_Chapter 2_

Senna had only stared into the rain the entire journey, except to order a cup of cherry soda that need a while before the waiter can serve it.

Kurapica decided to chat with Senna to find out more about her.

'So, Senna, where are you going to? You can don't answer me if you don't want to.' Kurapica asked. Even though he told Senna it's optional whether she answer the answer or not, he wanted she to answer, if she does not, that indicate that she have something unspeakable.

'Did you watch the news? The ants…' Senna said while continues to stare on the rain.

'The Chimera Ants. I did see it. The Hunter Association will settle it right? Are you going there?' Kurapica ask again wanting to know more, even he, himself is not much of a speaker.

'Maybe…Who knows? They might all be dead by the time I get there.' Senna whisper.

'Do you mean that, the Hunter Association is losing to the Chimera Ants?' Kurapica asked anxiously.

'Yes… From what I can see now, President Netero is dead.' Senna said still staring intensely on the rain.

'Why are you telling us this?' Senritsu ask as she put away her flute and sit up straight for a proper conversation.

'Among the entire team hunter that The Hunter Association sent, only two of them is alive, but their chance of survival is low…' Senna continued, ignoring Senritsu question.

'Why do you say that their chance of survival is low?' Kurapica implored.

'They are already half dead only defeating the royal guards. There is still the King that had killed Pres, Netero. The King was already recovered.' Senna uttered.

'So can you please tell us why you had decided to tell us these?' Kurapica asked politely.

'Of course, the reason is, the two that survive is your friends…' Senna said as she put one of her hand onto the window.

'Do you mean Gon and Kilua?' Kurapica interrupted as he stood up, worried for his two young friends.

Senna nodded slightly as she lean closer to the window.

Kurapica and Senritsu looked at each other and decide whether to choose to help their friends or to complete their mission.

'We will have to get a new family to serve if we go and save Gon and Kilua now.' Senritsu said.

'I can go alone, you can do the mission, it will be easy.' Kurapica insisted.

'They are my friend too!' Senritsu cried.

'Sorry, I guess we can only get a new family to serve then.' Kurapica decided.

'By the way, Senna, are you a hunter?' Kurapica asked.

'Yes, if not why do I have to be bothered by all these?' Senna said.

'How do you know these much?' Senritsu asked curiously.

'I'm not supposed to tell you how my nen works do I, I can only tell you that the stars are telling me their fate. They are wailing in the darkness.' Senna replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunter X Hunter **

_Chapter 3_

'Where is my cherry soda…?' Senna said impatiently just there is a knock at the door and someone said, 'Your cherry soda is here. Please open the door.'

'Don't!' Senritsu cried, 'That person…his heartbeat…its way too cold, just like an assassin.'

'That feeling… Zoldyeck Illumi?' Kurapica suggested, a frown appeared on his pretty face.

Senna stood up and walk toward the door, 'Don't be scared. It's okay.' Before she open the door revealing Illumi at the door carrying a glass of cherry soda, with a black hypnotizing eye, those that consume the light.

Senna gets her glass of cherry soda from Illumi and went back and settles down while Illumi come in and sit down beside Senna, arms crossed on his chest,.

The atmosphere is very tense and very quiet except for the sound of Senna sucking her cherry soda from the straw.

'So, Illumi, you two know each other?' Kurapica asked, trying to break the tension.

'Sure, she's my sister.' Illumi said emotionlessly.

'We have no blood relationship.' Senna disagrees immediately, as though disgusted at the thought of being Illumi's sister.

'By the way, did you put something in the cherry soda?' Senna asked, using the straw to stir the drink and eyeing the glass suspiciously.

'Yay, my poison. Your digestive system will explode soon.' Illumi announced, without humor.

'Really? How sad.' Senna said sarcastically as she continues to drink it.

Both Kurapica and Senritsu thought that both Illumi and Senna is really related in one way or another, to be so calm after being told that her life it in danger, continuing drinking it. She must be a Zoldyeck.

The silent continue until a trickle of blood flow out from Senna mouth.

Senna wiped it off by rubbing her face on Illumi's sleeve and continued drinking just like nothing had happened.

'How can you keep drinking it?' Senritsu exploded, not a normal scene of normally good tempered lady.

'Member of the Zoldyeck must train, with every opportunity they have. As their elder sibling, I have the responsibility to train them.' Illumi explained.

'Finished! I didn't use any nen.' Senna said with pride.

'Good, I have something to report back again.' Illumi said.

Kurapica and Senritsu became speechless after this. Senna had also returned to his original position; staring into the dark sky with one of her hand on the freezing cold window pane due to the huge pour outside.

'Where are Silva and the others?' Illumi asked, 'I can't contact them at all.'

'They all are at the Republic of East Gorteau, the place where the Chimera Ants is. Zeno, Silva, Kilua and Kalluto are all there.'

'Is the Chimera Ants so much threat? They are just ants.' Illumi can't quite believe it but his expression remained the same.

'Due to some reasons they get their hands onto unlocking the nen in them…'

'I see…' Illumi said deep in thought even though his expression is still blank.

The silent continue a while before Kurapica ask, 'If you do not have blood relationship with Illumi then….'

'I am adopted into the Zoldyeck family when I am very.' Senna eyeing Illumi with a great disgust.

'Where is your family?' Kurapica ask

'They all died.' Senna said emotionally.

'Oh… Sorry…It must have been hard on you…' Kurapica whispered apologetically

But Senna's attention had been transfer to the door.

'It seems that you had a big social circle…' Illumi staring the door.

Eyeing Illumi with hatred, Senna stood up from her seat gracefully

'If you excuse me…I need to go to the bathroom.' Senna put her hand in front of her and walked out of the room.

'I'm worried about Gon and Kilua… If what Senna said is true, President Netero had lost to the Ants and died… then the both of them obviously has no chance of winning.'

'Her prediction is never wrong…the only thing is the thing she is willing to spills out.' Illumi say staring right into Kurapica.

'Erm…Prediction? If that's her nen power then she might have already see what will happen to Gon and Kilua. Even idiot can see that she treats Kilua as her own brother, she seem rather calm don't you think? That means that they are strong enough to stay alive and will not die! I can't wait for Gon to ripe!' say Hisoka appearing out of nowhere, scaring Senritsu out of her wits, muttering about something about not hearing him.

'Not only prediction, I think she can also change things according to her will…that's her power, that's why Silva wanted her.' Illumi add on to the information.

The door busted opened, with Senna almost out of breath, seem shocked to the additional person in the cabin, other than that, she walked calmly to her seat and allow herself to chill down, staring into the dark night once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunter X Hunter – Scarlet Eyes**

_Chapter 4_

"You are guilty!" Hisoka teased Senna, looking at her just like a wolf had looked upon a prey. Due to the lack of vacancy, he had to stand.

"I don't get what you are saying." Senna's sight never moves from the window. Raindrops splatter on the window panel, running down as though the sky was grieving for the lost ones.

"The way you say you don't know indicates that you are guilty and try to run away from your sin."

"Oh, really. It's too bad then." Senna said ironically while rolling her eye.

"Illumi said that your nen power is prediction. So what did you see?" Hisoka inching forward with his snake like eyes.

"It's none of your concern."

"This is so interesting…"

Kurapica guessed that he would never get any information at the rate and became irritated, "Please, Hisoka, we will need to battle later, let us rest."

Hisoka showed displease, "I'll still have the opportunity to see you power later in the batter. See you." He disappeared in an instance just like the way he came.

Upon seeing his friend that left, Illumi immediately stood up and chase after him.

'Two love-bird!' Senna mouthed as she turned just before they run out.

Causing both Kurapica and Senritsu to giggle.

* * *

><p>Snow White Darkness: Ciao~ Apologizing for a short chapter...I just it's a really short chapter...Gomen na sai! Both of them really have something between them, anybody can see that...It's just too bad they weren't sharing the same room during their Hunter exam~~~maybe they snick out at midnight.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunter x Hunter – Scarlet Eyes**

_Chapter 5_

With the two (love-bird) obstacles gone, they can finally talk about serious matter without them overhearing.

Kurapica was prepared to fight or rather prepared to stop Senna that might pounce at them at any moment.

Taking a deep breath, "After seeing both of them, I really want to ask you: Can I trust you? Is Gon and Kilua really there?" Kurapica asked, looking straight at Senna's unfocused eyes with his beautiful blue eyes with the black contact lens.

"Please, don't listen to their theory about what my powers are, I am not cable of that much. The way they say about me make me almost God like. Even I am a Zoldyeck; I have no reason to trick you." Senna turned back again, to the dark sky.

"Sorry…" Senritsu apologize before Kurapica can say anything.

"There's no need to, you all must be worried for Gon and Kilua to suspect me. We will be there soon, be prepared, we need a plan. What do you want to do first?"

Senna turned to face Kurapica and Senritsu removing her hand from the glass and put it on her lap elegantly. An amethyst ring can be seen on her index finger, the content was swirling inside beautifully.

_We must be careful. We had just met her. Now that we know that she's associate with the Zoldyeck and was friend with Illumi and even Hisoka, we can't trust her. Kilua and Gon…are they really there? Is it just a trap? _

"We will help Gon and Kilua first." Kurapica replied, "Still, we can't really trust you. Sorry" Kurapica guessed that the best method to see of Senna was lying to them or not was to confront her head first.

"Time will prove it." Senna said with her face fell a bit, "I am not really the good at planning an attack, I will say out the whole scenario. Is that alright?"

Kurapica and Senritsu nodded as they looked at each other with their side of their eye.

"I don't think that we have the time to prove that you do not lie to us. I have the ability to see whether if you lied. Do you mind if I use it on you? It will kill you if you really lie."

Senna sighed as she closed her amethyst eye, "If you must. We will all die of we doesn't work together when fighting the Chimera ants."

"Thank you for your cooperation, I will ask you question, you will answer; if you had lied, my nen will attack you. I assure you that I will not ask unreasonable question, if _you do not want to answer the question, please just tell me so._" Kurapica explained; finally reveal his hands that were hidden in his sleeve. All his fingers wore a ring that was connected together by chains. "Here I go."

A chain with a sharp pointed end flew across the room, straight into Senna's chest. Her eyes widen, a silent scream escape her mouth as she grabbed the place where the chain enter.

Senritsu winced as she jumped up and cross the room to check whether Senna was alright.

_Memories were recalled one by one, again and again. The devastating ones, the painful ones. It's not the physical pain that hurt her; the mental pain was the one that carving her heart out. Darkness was drowning her. She was like a hopeless doll that got tossed into deep sea. The cold water had got into her lungs, freezing her to the core. Those memories…the ones that she never want to remember ever again, getting flunk into the scary nightmare. _

Senritsu took out her flute and played a melody. It was a soothing melody. A warm blanket seems to have covered on Senna, protecting her, keeping those creepy nightmares away.

_She has the same kind of soul as Kurapica. They give all their focus onto a thing, is it the same as Kurapica: revenge, hatred or was it something more beautiful?_

Senna opened her clear amethyst eye, panting slightly, letting her arms fall to her side.

"What…" Senna muttered.

"We shall now begin shall we?"

"Tsk…Sure."

"First question, what's your real name?"

"Zoldyeck Senna."

"What was your name before you were adopted by the Zoldyeck?"

"I do not want to answer this question."

"Can we trust you?"

"Yes."

"Was Gon and Kilua really there?"

"Yes. I want you to save them; I don't want to use my own power."

"Was your power that bad?"

"Yes."

"About the thing Illumi and Hisoka was talking about, that you was able to see things that haven't happen…"

"One of my power, I can't see everything. All I can see now was that Gon and Kilua won't die as long I call both of you there."

"Are you a hunter?"

"Yes, I do all sort of things, so I'm not really in any category."

"I see…So this is the end then."

Kurapica raised his finger to pull the chain out of Senna.

"Are you okay?" Senritsu asked with concern as she put down her flute. _Her heartbeat stop for a while when he mention her previous name, there must be something about it, Kurapica should have fell it too._

"I'm fine; I had received Zoldyeck's type training too."

"Ah… your eye…" Kurapica remembered that he was also curious about her covered eyes.

"Everything is unpredictable in the world of nen; it won't hurt to have a spare eye. Especially when you know someone was interested in discover your secret and won't mind tearing you apart to reach their aim." Senna rolled her eye as she removed her eye patch. It was amethyst, same as her other eye. They were sparkling, the content swirling inside shining as light shine on them. She replaced her eye patch after she looked with Kurapica and Senritsu with both her eyes.

"Thank you, with this you gain our trust. May we work well together to save Gon and Kilua."

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

><p>Snow White Darkness: Hope this is long enough...Comment is welcome :) I'm having school days now so I have pretty much free time except for CCA...(Note for Senior: I know you almost died teaching me cello...Sorry~) T^T<p>

How do you want the story to continue? Pls tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunter X Hunter – Scarlet Eyes**

_Chapter 5_

[Last stop. Last stop. Republic of East Gorteau. All passengers please get off the train after taking your luggage.]

"Let's go!" Kurapica stood up as he retrieved the luggage from the shelf above them, passing them respectively to Senritsu and Senna.

Three of them stepped into the sunlight, Hisoka and Illumi was already waiting for them, sitting on the floor playing cards even though the floor was very dirty as it was blackish-grey and it was supposed to be white in the past. The train station was empty and rubbish was all over the place which indicates that it was abandoned quite a long time ago with the worn out facilities. The lights was broken and were dangling on top the ceiling dangerously with the possibility to drop any time, on anyone's head that could cause instant death due to the height.

"Lead the way, there's too much nen everywhere I can't locate them." Illumi stood up, his dark eyes stared into Senna without blinking as Senna returned back the same.

A smile spread across Yuki's face, "Oh really?" as she throw her large luggage that was about the same size as her to Illumi, "Help me carry it, if not I can't concentrate." Senna said dramatically, as though she would not lead the way if he does not help her carry her luggage.

"Fine." Illumi saw the exchange as he agreed immediately, picking up the large grey metal box without any comment, straight face as always.

"What do you put inside; its weight is not normal." Hisoka poked in as he tried to carry the box as well but returned it back to Illumi due to its weight.

"Woman's stuff. Are you that curious? You are free to take a look." Senna asked with a secretive smile.

"No, thank you. Get going." Illumi commanded Senna before Hisoka had the chance to talk back. If they argued there, it would take forever to stop them and he does not have the time for that.

"Sure!" Senna replied as she pull the cap behind her to cover her head, all these sand was going to taint her pale silvery white hair to dirty yellow.

Kurapica was observing all of them as they were in their little quarrel. _What are their motives? _ They are all master at acting…with Illumi expressionless face, Hisoka's intense desire to kill, Senna's free and easy attitude, there's no way yo find out what they were thinking at the moment.

After desert, there was only desert. The whole scene was yellowish brown with a few dust ball blown past.

"Are you sure you are going at the right way? Maybe you are lost, my little kitty?" Hisoka teased as he shuffler his cards, picking out a joker and wave at Senna.

"My my…I am really lost. Everyone, please go separated ways to find Gon and Kilua." Senna cried, shaking her head hopelessly, near to tear.

Illumi was speechless as he turned and walked away after he set Senna's luggage on the sand with Hisoka at his heels. "See you later, little kitty!" Hisoka teased again before he disappeared in the sandstorm.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurapica had become rather impatience after the hours spent walking in the desert.

Senna picked up her luggage as she swipe off the sand, "I mean that I don't want that two to come with us." Senna smiled devilishly, "Who can predict what those two are thinking. I just want them to wander in the desert a little while; they won't die with this, right?"

Walking in a desert with a heels and a heavy weight was no easy task, Senna can only do so by applying nen on her heel as that it won't sink into the sand.

"Actually, we are already quite closed. Shall we add some speed?" Senna asked as the three of them started running. A huge castle can be seen even with all the dust in the air. As they moved nearer to the castle, it could be seen as part of its building was in tatter whereas some were even destroyed. Aura can be felt all over the placed, Chimera Ants' and humans'. It would be impossible to find Gon and Kilua. Even though Senritsu tried to locate by listening to their heartbeats but it was too noisy due to all the fights happening all over the place. Millions of humans surround the castle but they were exceptionally quiet, only some mumble and shuffles was to be heard.

Senna closed her eyes, trying to remember where Gon and the Chimera Ant King's fight was located at. _Next to a tall building that looked like an observer tower! _She snapped opened her eyes and lead Kurapica and Senritsu there. "Help Gon and Kilua in their fight if they allow you to. I will go and tend to President Netero." Senna told as they approach the castle.

"But…I thought you said President Netero had…died?" Senritsu questioned remembered clearly that Senna had said that the President had died while fighting the Chimera Ants.

"Yes, but he's still somewhere there, his soul was still clutching to his dead body, he can be save…I'm sure, there's no one strong as him to take over the President seat if he's gone." Senna explained, "We will part our way here, I'm sure you can feel them by now, good luck." Senna had disappeared in thin air with her blessing still linger in the air, sending creeps to Kurapica and Senritsu.

* * *

><p>Snow White Darkness: Hope you will like it~ Comments pls~ Next Chapter will be on the way!<p>

My friend asked if I had been hit in the eyes due to my heavy bags...is it so serious?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hunter X Hunter – Scarlet Eyes**

_Chapter 7_

The white hair kid was carrying his unconscious dear friend, Gon on his back, half carrying him; half dragging him for Gon was too huge for the small Kilua to handle. Gon looked in his mid-twenties, all tall and muscular while Kilua was almost half of Gon's height and lanky.

Gon was injured deeply, almost every inch of his skin was filled with scratches and bruises, his right arm was torn off cruelly, blood was oozing out with every second pass, even it was Gon, he would die of blood loss if not tend to fast.

Kilua was drenched in sweat just by carrying his friend. He was distraught, worried for his friend's condition. _What had happened to him? Did he use all his nen for his life time?_ Gon's pulse was quick and his breathing was shallow as though it might stop every second and that would indicate his death. How Kilua wished that he had nen power that heal and not only kill all the time. If her had the power to heal, maybe he can heal Gon even just a bit, allowing Gon to even just regain conscious and to hanging at the verge of death.

"Kilua! Gon!" A familiar voice had dragged Kilua into the reality. _Kurapica?_ Kilua turned to face the source of the voice with difficulty due to the weight. "Kurapica! Senritsu! Help Gon!" Kilua exclaimed, he felt a little better to see that Kurapica Senritsu was with them, they would be in a great help.

Kilua put Gon down gently, afraid that being rough on him would cause his wounds to worsen.

Senritsu can't believe it, how can Gon grown so much? She remembered him to be almost the same height with her and not tall and buffy like now.

"What had happened?" Kurapica asked as he bended down to tend Gon with his Holy Chain. A cross-like pendent appeared and rest on Gon's forehead. Gon's scratches and bruises disappeared, but the missing arm did not return.

"How's Gon?" Kilua asked anxiously, praying that Gon's will be alright and everything would be return normal.

"I don't know…my Holy Chain cannot heal his arm…maybe its damage beyond the possibility of healing…" Kurapica whispered slowly, afraid that Kilua would not be able to take it. Even though Gon was the one getting hurt and all, Kilua might be the one that feel bad, blaming himself on not protecting Gon or something like that.

Seeing that the tension in the air, Senritsu took out her flute and played a melody trying to cool everybody down and hopefully trying to calm Gon's fluttering heart. _This is all she can do at least._

"All we can do now is to wait and see if my Holy Chain can somehow heal his arm. Oh! Your sister, Senna also came with us but she went to find President Netero. Illumi and Hisoka are also here somewhere…"

"Illumi and Hisoka? Senna even! Why was she here?" Even though Kilua had no mood to talk now, he couldn't felt puzzled to why his adopted 'sister' was here. Senna was rarely at home just like he was, normally training or completing her mission that his father had given without fail. His father had told him to keep his friends close, his enemy even closer. If it's a monster that lost its sense, tame it. That's part of the reason they had decided to adopt her. The other reason was that his mother was really happy to have a daughter at first, but Senna won't listen to her and that made her mad. She had never really talked to him before, so why does she come here? All he knew about her was that she had been friend with Illumi as he was the one that found her in that huge massacre, only a little girl survived in a pool of blood lost. He remembered, when she first came into the family, she was just another soulless little girl, about the same age as he was, four. Her eyes was soulless, even though her movement usually was slow and gentle, but when she was killing, her movement was clean and swift. She was a better assassin as compared to him. The victim does not even know that his time had come when his organs just stop working suddenly and blood oozing out .

"I think she wanted to save both of you and President Netero, we met her on the train and she requests us to come too. " Kurapica explained, though he does not know why Kilua had to react so shock.

"No way! She won't think of saving us! She almost killed me when we were training years ago! She's as scary as Illumi!" Kilua shivered even though he had learned nen and might even be stronger than Illumi but thinking of his 'sister' was a very frightening thought. She always ended up coated in red after an assassin, making the whole place red when she rolled on the floor, playing.

"Really? I think she's good-natured just like all of you here with a sad past that pulled her behind. Her heartbeat was beautiful too, just like bell chiming in the wind." Senritsu put down her flute, she wanted to believe in everybody, trust them with all her heart and not doubt anybody.

"I don't really think that I am good-natured nor she is. So, where is she…" Kilua's word was cut off by a pillar of white shimmering light directly up into the sky. The light was produce from highly dense nen. It was beautiful scene, the sky was lit up and millions of crystal shards were scattered across the large sky shimmering and glittering.

"How beautiful!" Senritsu exclaimed, turned towards to the source and admire it. She can barely hear it. But she never had mistaken with listening to heartbeat to locate or know the person. That heartbeat, it could only be him! President Netero. Did Senna success? She must have if not she would not hear his powerful, noble, prideful heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Snow White Darkness: Ohaiyo, minasan~ Well, I just it's 'morning' now I guess as it's 4:20 AM right now...<p>

Again, comments pls~ Nobody except the Ants will be dying please be ressasured. There won't be a sad ending. :) Also some comments about my OC pls...I think after this chapter, Senna had been revealed to be rather bloody doesn't it? I hope there's no character that is out of character~ . If there is please tell me too. My word count never go up to 1200 before...sad...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hunter X Hunter – Scarlet Eyes**

_Chapter 8_

"P…President Netero is alive! I can hear him. Next to him is Senna." Senritsu cried of happiness. Just like Senna had said, there's no one as strong as he is for now. If he's dead, the Hunter Association will collapse, for sure.

"Really! That's great news to hear." Kurapica smiled for the first time in their trip, "Wish that there would be more good news to hear." His smile dissolved with his sight turned back to Gon's arm that had been healed. "He will lose one arm?"

Kilua closed his emerald eyes, turning away, not wanting to see his friend in the state he was in now. _I bet Gon will be devastated when he wake up to find out that his arm is gone. Will he even wake up?_

_It's dark…I can't see anything…Kaito…was he really dead? Was Pitou dead too? He must have…since I had used…what did I done to him? I can't remember…Why was Kilua staring at me with that look? What had made him so shock? My hatred? My intent to kill? What was it? Did I hurt him somehow with that scary power I had used to ki…revenge on Pitou? I can't remember anything! Where am I? Where are you Kilua? Are you fine? Ha! I'm not good at using my head so why am thinking all these nonsenses now? Calm down…_

Gon's eyelid was twitching, his eyeballs moving around in its socket trying to remember how to open the lid and see the world once more time. "Gon!" Three of them shouted together but with Kilua the loudest and filled with the most amount of concern if it could be counted.

_Kilua…? Are you there… Open my eyes! I want to see! Damn it…I can't feel anything…my arms…legs…I know they are somewhere there…but I just can't _feel them… Kilua will get worried if I don't answer him…move…move…my throat… if I can hear then it mean that I can still sense something right? Then why?

"He seems to be conscious but he still can't move at all, Gon, if you hear me, I'm Kurapica, stop trying to force yourself to move, your body is still not fully recovered." Kurapica said, wanting to stop Gon to keep twitching as it might slow down the healing process and Gon really looked in pain even though he's trying to force himself to move.

_Kurapica? Why are you here? My body was still not fully recovered he said. Did I hurt myself? I can't remember… Was everyone fine?_

_Gon's twitching had only been paused for a while by Kurapica's words before he started to start twitching again._

"_Did he not hear me?" Kurapica smiled nervously and sighed as he concentrate on healing Gon's internal injury after all his external injury except his arms which was healed roughly where the wound was previously. _

Kilua finally broken into smile, even though it was small but understanding smile. He understood why Gon had started moving again. After being with Gon for so long, even him, a previous assassin without knowledge of neither emotion nor feeling, he knew them so well now; happy, angry, worried, and of course, he understand them.

"No, he did hear them, you did right, Gon? He wanted to ask if the others are still alive. I will answer them for you. They are all well and kicking alive. Don't worry. President Netero is alive too! Doesn't that give all of us hope? So stay still while Kurapica heal you." Kilua said ever so gently, his sight gazed at the matured Gon, even though his features seemed completely stranger, his heart and soul was the same as always, he put others before himself. His strong heart that impact greatly on others, He is the light for Kilua in the endless darkness, lighting brightly for him to see the path, give him hope, a meaning to live. Kilua was thankful for that.

_Ah…Kilua know what I am thinking about! Thank You! Erm…he would not know I just said thanks does he? Sigh… Kurapica, please heal me faster._

Kilua chuckled, "Your welcome, Gon! By the way, Kurapica, Gon want you to heal him faster."

"I will try…but things such as healing can't be rush. You must have patience, Gon." Sweat had drenched Kurapica; his sparkling golden hair was shining like gold under the moonlight and the white aura that was still left floating in the air.

_No way, how long do I have to wait…wait…did Kilua said 'you're welcome'? Ahhhh! How did he read my mind? _

"Gon…you really haven't been using your brains, have you? If Kurapica was here, then Senritsu must have been too, right? She have been listening to your heartbeat before she tell me what you might be feeling, then I just need to guess what you are thinking about right now that's all. Baka!" Kilua teased.

"Kilua…Gon is feeling angry now…" Senritsu murmured, smiling lightly with a frown on her forehead.

Kilua's cat-like expression appeared, he was suppressing a smile, a smile of relieve.

* * *

><p>Snow White Darkness: I guess this chapter is shorter than the previous one... . Sorry~<p>

Thank you for everyone that added , me ormy story to favourite! Arigatou~

Any comment about this Chapter is always welcome:) I'm pretty free right now, if it's after my school holiday which was about July I most probaly wouldn't have much time...sigh...

I almost forgot about Kaitou...Lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Hunter X Hunter – Scarlet Eyes**

_Chapter 9_

"Hohoho…Everyone is gathered here!" Netero came into their sight with his usual happy expression with Senna on his back muttering about dying and her heavy luggage in his left hand.

"Grandpa Netero!" Kilua and Gon shouted in delight together with Kilua high childish pitch and Gon's low matured pitch. Kurapica only smiled and nodded while Senritsu greeted politely with a warm smile, "Long time so see, President Netero."

"Gon had grown so much! Why are you still so short, Kilua?" Netero joked as Kilua growled, "You are not that tall either!"

"Don't you know that old man usually shrank? I was very tall years ago!" Netero put down Senna and her luggage on the sand gently, before she sit up immediately, a silent scream escape from her parched lips, with her unfocused amethyst eye half opened and fainted. She looked like a doll.

"My, my…her ability to adapt was really poor…I wonder how she passed the Hunter Exam…ah…that year we had it in some cold place, no wonder…" Netero said, his expression change from joking to serious, "We must defeat the Chimera Ants and that include the king…but you can see that even I can't fight him equally…" An old face seemed to gain in age that contain uncountable sorrow and grieve.

Hopeless swept through each and every one of them, piercing sharply into their heart. If this goes on, the human population would be swept out!

* * *

><p>Snow White Darkness: Sorry for the short...very...super short chapter...extreme short?<p>

I lost all my ideas...and determination...T.T So depressed~ Some comment about how you might want the story would go would be good... my brain is totally blank...can't think properly and straight now...


	10. Chapter 10

Snow White Darkness here…there's no new chapter…sorry but the Hunter X Hunter manga is revive once more… there's 311 n 312 now~~~ ^.^ Yay…


End file.
